Rachel Berry houseparty trainwreck extravaganza II
by GleekLover12
Summary: just some ficlet about another party of the new directions I don't know how to rate this but there's no actual smut


**A/N okay so this sucks. I'm serious don't even go through the trouble reading this, I just wanted to get something out there because I'm working on a new chapter of 'fightclub'. I'm still not sure if I'm going to write sequels to 'sebtana' and 'cough syrup' –still working on that one. But anyway, yeah this sucks.**

Nationals were over and this time they'd actually won! Once they'd stowed away their trophy and congratulated each other, all of the New Directions started leaving for Rachel's house. Her dads were on their annual trip to Las Vegas, so once again, Puck broke into the liquor cabinet and the stereo was blasting the latest David Guetta song through its speakers.

Soon enough Brittany was on top of the table dressed only in her bra and miniskirt, grinding up against Santana, who was still sober enough to not start crying just yet. Rachel and Finn were busy making out, since Finn and the rest of the gang were spending the night, he was clutching a cup in his hand.

Sam and Mercedes had taken over the stage and Tina and Mike were dancing while sloppily kissing each other. Rory, Artie and Sugar were playing some kind of drinking game that involved 5 different sorts of alcohol. Puck and Quinn were laughing so hard that Puck actually fell off the floor.

As for Kurt and Blaine, they were too busy to notice anything other than the hands of the other boy.

Suddenly Sugar climbed up on stage and yelled: "Spin the bottle!"

Everyone whooped and sat down in a circle. Rachel had her eyes fixed on Blaine the entire time her bottle spun around.

"Thank God!" Blaine said loud enough for everyone to hear when it pointed to Rory. A little disappointed, she crawled over and pecked him on the lips.

"My turn!" Kurt slurred. He spun the bottle and it landed on Puck.

"Aw, no! I'm not kissing Hummel!" Puck exclaimed, but Kurt didn't listen and pressed his lips against those of the boy with the Mohawk.

Everyone cheered as Kurt fell back and as Blaine wrapped his arms around the slender boy's waist, Puck mumbled: "Damn!"

The game got boring after a while, and then Santana came to rescue.

"Guys, it's time to steam it up a bit! Body shots!" she said holding up a bottle of tequila. Blaine was the first to leap to his feet and grab the bottle from her hands.

"I pick Kurt," he shouted. Under wolfwhistels, Blaine dragged his boyfriend to the couch and sat him down.

"Well, that was obvious, Blainey boy," Mercedes said. "But we get to choose where!" The curly haired boy looked up expectantly, a goofy grin plastered on his face and his eyes, however dazed they were, were sparkling.

"How about his belly button?" Brittany proposed, holding Santana from behind. Kurt made a noise of weak protest –he was very ticklish and Britt damn well knew that.

"Shush, stop moving or this won't work," Blaine said holding Kurt by his hips. He lifted the designer shirt and licked a stripe over Kurt's navel. The taller boy couldn't help but squirm and giggle. Blaine poured some salt over it and took the shot glass Tina was holding out to him, while taking a lime out of the bowl.

He licked up the salt, downed the tequila and bit the lime. Everybody cheered and Kurt got up, still giggling, yelling it was his turn. He tackled his boyfriend but Santana quickly came between them.

"I know just the spot," she said, grinning mischievously.

"I don't like that look Lopez," Kurt said, eyes trying to focus on her face.

"Stick out your tongue," the Latina girl demanded.

Blaine, who was very pleased with where this was going, happily obliged. She sprinkled some salt over his tongue, handed Kurt his shot and lime and leaned back expectantly. The pale boy smirked, leaned forward, licked up the salt and emptied the shot glass. But Blaine groaned when Kurt pulled back and he dragged him back by his neck. He crushed their lips together in a hungry kiss.

Wolfwhistels from Puck made Kurt pull away and glare at him. Blaine wasn't happy with this at all, he had the feeling as is his pants were two sizes too small already and he' d rather not take care of his 'problem' on his own. But the New Directions had found a new game: Spin the bottle, but instead of just a peck on the lips, it required a whole make-out session.

The first to spin was Puck and it landed on Quinn, who was so surprised she stopped shooting deadly glares at where Finn and Rachel were almost sitting on top of each other. She crawled over to Puck and seated herself on his lap as he circled his arms around her waist. She leaned over and caught his lips in what was a very sweet kiss –at first. Soon enough the two were so busy, they probably wouldn't have noticed if a fire broke out in the middle of the room.

Next up was Rachel, she spun it and the bottle landed on … Kurt. "E

w, no! I am _not _making out with my best friend!" the boy exclaimed. In stead he turned to where Blaine was seated and straddled his hips.

"Why waste a good make-out session, right?" he breathed against the smaller boy's lips.

"Gee, thanks a lot, Kurt" Rachel huffed, but Finn caught her in his arms and started kissing her collarbone, which actually –believe it or not- made the girl shut up. They got interrupted by whooping coming from the stairs.

"Get some Hudson!" Nick called, almost running down the stairs. Blaine got out of Kurt's grip and jumped up. He flew around and threw his arms around Jeff's neck.

"Oh my God! Look Kurt! Kurt, Kurtie! Kurt, look! It's the Warblers!" Blaine slurred. Kurt rolled around trying to contain his laughter.

"Well observed Mr. Anderson," Trent said pushing past him and grabbing a bottle.

"What are you guys doing here?" Blaine exclaimed now crushed between Wes and David, who had graduated a year ago.

"Puck invited us via facebook," David said, waving at the remaining people in the basement. Lastly Sebastian came down the stairs.

"Hello, there Blaine, everybody!" he said loudly. Kurt had stopped laughing at Blaine's excitement and rolled his eyes while pulling Blaine down beside him. He still didn't like Sebastian, even after Blaine convinced Kurt that he'd never cheat on him.

The party went on with more games, more music and a lot more alcohol. It was about 4 am when everybody was sleeping, or in some cases: passed out. The first one to wake up was Kurt, since Puck somehow managed to hit him in the face while sleeping. He sat up whispering curses under his breath. His head felt like it was filled with cotton candy and someone was hammering on his skull. He groaned and stumbled up the stairs into the kitchen.

He started to make coffee and when he had downed his first cup, he decided he should make some hangover food. While scrambling in the fridge, he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He turned the bacon and felt two hands snake around his waist.

"Morning," he said voice sounding hoarse.

"Hmm," the other boy groaned into his neck. Kurt turned around and gave Blaine a plate of bacon and eggs and a cup of coffee. The boy pushed the plate away and turned his attention to the coffee in front of him. While they sat in silence, Kurt eating and Blaine nursing his cup of coffee, more teenagers started to wake up or gain consciousness. An hour later everybody had had some food and coffee and they felt a little better.

Puck was the first one to speak up: "So, next week, same time, same place?"

**A/N If you did read this, I hope I didn't kill you with boredom. If you'd like to see a sequel to Sebtana or cough syrup just let me know in a review. **

**Love.**


End file.
